House of Villians revised script
by Squad Unit 15
Summary: Mickey wants to propose to Minnie on her birthday but directly after that happens Taryn gets kidnapped with her daughter Ava by the disney villians. I dont own disney
1. Minnie Proposal Kidnapping

**House of Villains revised script**

**Tar: MICKEY MICKEY as she was running and then she ran into Raleigh her husband.**

**Ral: Whats the matter sweetheart?**

**Tar: I don't know at all**

**Ral: Do you want me to get Mickey and Minnie?**

**Tar: (nodded yes while crying)**

**(Mickey and Minnie were talking when they heard a very big pound on the door and they saw Raleigh but not Taryn, whenever they saw just Raleigh that means Taryn has very bad news.)**

**Mic and Min: Whats wrong with Taryn?**

**Ral: I don't really know at all because I just asked if I should go get Mickey and she nodded yes while she is still crying and she won't stop crying. **

**Min: Mickey you should go talk to her. **

**Mic: Okay. Raleigh**

**Ral: Yes?**

**Mic: Will you tell the others that I said not to open the doors yet we have a little problem back stage. **

**Min: UH NO MICKEY MOUSE I THINK YOU SHOULD KEEP DOING THE SHOW NO MATTER IS WRONG. OKAY maybe once you had to do the show an hour late because I was at the hospital. SO DO AS WHAT YOURE GIRLFRIEND TELLS YOU TO DO! Got it sweetie. I'm sorry for yelling at you. **

**Mic: You know can I talk to you and Taryn in private in the conference room.**

**Ral: We have a conference room?**

**Min: Taryn didn't tell you did she?**

**Ral: Nope (with a satisfied smile)**

**Mic: Well I guess you know now.**

**Tar: Hey, can I talk to Mickey and Minnie in the conference room alone?**

**Mic and Min: Sure**

**(So they go and all of the sudden Taryn passes out.)**

**Mic: I got her.**

**Min: I think that I should since this was my idea.**

**Mic: How about we have Raleigh do it because she seemed tired from crying.**

**Ral: Taryn?**

**Tar: I can't feel my arm.**

**Mic: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(Minnie, Raleigh, and Taryn laughed)**

**Tar: Fooled Ya.**

**Min: I'm sorry we had to do that to you sweetheart but come here let's take a walk.**

**Mic: Okay**

**Min: But first I will be right back with a surprise.**

**Mic: Okay**

**Min: Taryn?**

**Tar: Yes?**

**Min: Why don't you tell Raleigh and me what you were crying about?**

**Tar: Okay so I was walking in from the front door and all of the sudden I heard the villains talking about kidnapping you and me then use us as their prisoners then take over the House of Mouse at midnight. Then Jafar will try and get rid of Raleigh by… (Starts to cry) kill him.**

**Min and Ral: Oh no.**

**Ral: So that's why you were crying.**

**Tar: Yep. I feel much better.**

**Min: Let's not tell Mickey. I have to get back to him okay. You're in charge**

**Mic: So where were you?**

**Min: I was talking to Taryn **

**Mic: so what did she have to say?**

**Min: Her mom has cancer?**

**Mic: oh what stage?**

**Min: 4**

**(As they are walking Minnie went to a flower store quick and Mickey got Minnie a new Halloween costume she was going to be Cinderella and Mickey was going to be Prince Charming.)**

**Mic and Min: I got you a surprise**

**Mic: you first**

**Min: I got us roses for our Halloween costumes. (Gives a rose to Mickey)**

**Mic: I have a surprise for you once we get back to the House of Mouse okay?**

**Min: Okay**

**Mic: Close your eyes**

**Min: Okay my eyes are closed.**

**(Mickey told Taryn to take the roses and then whispered into her ear)**

**Mic: Take these costumes and put hers in her dressing room and put mine in my dressing room and I see that you and Raleigh have you're costumes on?**

**Tar: Yep I am Princess Aurora and Raleigh why don't you tell Mickey what you are for Halloween?**

**Ral: I am Prince Phillip. Hey I just got an idea on how you can ask Minnie to marry you?**

**Mic: how?**

**Tar: Okay but first let's go to the conference room and talk to you Mickey and Raleigh. **

**Ral: okay so Taryn will get Minnie ready in her costume tonight and I will help you get ready and help you find a ring for her to have. Does this sound like a good deal?**

**Tar: I'm up for it. How about you Mickey?**

**Mic: I am totally up for it.**

**Min: can I open my eyes yet?**

**Mic: almost, okay now.**

**(Mickey gives Minnie a kiss on the lips for the first time ever and Minnie starts to have tears and Mickey hugs her cause she was just so happy)**

**Mic: okay**

**Min: don't you have to introduce Taryn and Raleigh for their performance.**

**Mic: Yes I do I'll be right back! I'm back **

**Min: I'll be right back.**

**(While Minnie was in her dressing room waiting for Taryn to get done she was putting on her makeup which she forgot to put on before the show, then all of a sudden, Taryn comes in with a costume.)**

**Tar: This is for you from Mickey and he says that he wants you to put it on right away then I will do your hair okay?**

**Min: Wow I love it I will have to thank him once I'm done.**

**Ral: Ready to ask Minnie to marry you?**

**Mic: yep I am.**

**Tar: Okay I am going to announce Mickey and then you will tell what you are going to do. Or we can have mike do it.**

**Mic and Ral: Mike**

**Tar: the cartoon is over.**

**Mik: Okay please put your hands together for Taryn.**

**Tar: thanks mike, okay as tonight as you all know is Minnie's birthday which is Halloween, so tonight please welcome to the stage, your host Mickey Mouse!**

**Mic: Thanks Taryn so as she said I am going to ask Minnie to marry me.**

**(The audience awwwwwed)**

**Tar: So I don't want anyone to tell Minnie this because this is her birthday present from Mickey. **

**Mic: So now I am going to change into my costume. So while I'm doing that Taryn and Raleigh have a very big announcement to make.**

**Tar: Thanks Mickey so ready for this?**

**Aud: Yeah!**

**Tar: I have to get surgery on my arm so I will not be here on Monday.**

**Mic: WHAT!**

**Ral: So I am going to have my cousin Camryn fill in for me.**

**Mic: So now Taryn will you go get Minnie out of her dressing room?**

**Tar: Sure Mickey.**

**Mic: Now I am going to ask her for a dance and after the song I'm going to sing to her and then tell her how I feel about her then I will propose to her.**

**Ral: What song will you be dancing to and what song will you be singing to her?**

**Mic: for the dance it's _Can I have this dance. _**

**(Raleigh got the signal for Mickey to start singing to Minnie and have her come out on stage.)**

**Tar: Okay for the first time in history the host and his girlfriend will do a show for you so presenting Mickey and Minnie Mouse!**

**Mic: This is for you Minnie happy birthday.**

**Mic: _Take my hand, take a breath. Take one step, keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide._**

**Min: Won't you promise me?**

**Mic: Now won't you promise me?**

**Min: That you'll never forget**

**Mic: will keep dancing**

**Min: To keep dancing**

**Both: Wherever we go next. It's like catching lightning. The chances of finding someone like you. Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. Every step we step together we just keep on getting better.**

**Min: So can I have this dance?**

**Mic: Can I have this dance?**

**Both: Can I have this dance?**

**(The audience gave a standing ovation and then Mickey had a couch set up for Minnie and him because he was going propose to Minnie)**

**Mic: I love you and I think were ready to move onto the next step.**

**(He goes down on one knee and then he pulls out a box and opens the box and it has a ring in it)**

**Mic: Minnie Mouse?**

**Min: Yes?**

**Mic: Will you be my wife forever until the day I die?**

**(Minnie had an earpiece on her ear with Taryn speaking to her)**

**Tar: Say yes Minnie this is what you wanted for your whole life!**

**Min: YES!**

**(The audience cheered really loud because they knew that someday Mickey would ask Minnie to marry him!)**

**Tar: I forgot to introduce all of you to our daughter, please put your hands together for Ava!**

**Ava: (Shyly) Hi!**

**(The audience awed, backstage Jafar and the other villains were talking to Minnie **

**And Taryn about something)**

**Jaf: Hello Taryn and Ava!**

**Tar: What do you want Jafar?**

**Jaf: Don't you both always wanted to rule this club?**

**Ava: Well yes we did**

**Cap: Well this is both of your girl's chances to help us with this.**

**Ava and Taryn: We'll do it**

**Jaf: So here's the plan, when we give you both the signal, you will turn off the lights and say "lights out"**

**Tar: Okay.**

**Cru: Then you and Ava will sing the song with us and help us kick out the heroes.**

**Mic: okay now it's time for a change of pace.**

**(The villains gave Taryn, and Ava the signal to turn out the lights.)**

**Jaf: This could be quite the place…**

**Cru: Full of wholesome, happy faces**

**Ava: Hanging out (Grabs onto Minnie by the arm and hold up high)**

**Cap: Feeling Fine (Puts his hook through Mickey's Cape)**

**Taryn: Where everyone's a friend of mine (grabs Raleigh)**

**Cru: Inside the evil joint**

**Cap: Every guest gets to the point**

**Cap, Jaf, Ava and Taryn: This day will live in infamy. (Clock chimes midnight)**

**Ava: House of Mouse is history (Laughing)**

**All Villains: It's our house now!**

**Cru: Get those puppies!**

**Cap: Game over Mickey!**

**Tar and Ava: Take a hike Minnie!**

**Jaf: Take a hike Raleigh!**

**All: It's our house now!**

**(The rest of the gang is out side thinking of a plan to help get Taryn and Ava back)**

**Ral: What are we going to do now? We can't just go back in there and have they just expected us to give the club back to us even if we have to force them to. **

**Mic: That's it!**

**Jaf: Now for the first cartoon….**

**Mic: All right Jafar you've had you're fun around here and now I am back with my friend Raleigh and Goofy to get our girl's back! Well are you going to or do we have to make ya?**

**Jaf: Oh Girls!**

**(Taryn, and Ava came out and kicked the boys out)**

**Ral: I GIVE UP!**

**(The Heroes are shocked)**

**Mic: Please don't give up I know another way of doing it.**

**Ral: Every Time we go in we get kicked out. It's no use I QUIT! **

**Goo: Please don't I just have a really good idea about on how to get the girls back on our side.**

**Mic: What is it!**

**Goo: Well why don't you fight the villains and get them back!**

**Mic: That's a good idea Goofy! But how are we going to get inside without getting kicked out?**

**Jaf: Nice job girls do you like this.**

**Tar: I LOVED IT**

**Ava: ME TOO!**

**Min: MICKEY MICKEY HELP ME (she ran into Mickey while crying)**

**Mic: I'll be right back.**

**Min: Where are you Mickey? (She see's Mickey and runs to him and she starts sobbing)**

**Mic: its okay Min (Mickey is comforting Minnie cause he knows that this is something that is scary.) Now do you want me to get Raleigh?**

**Min: Yessssss (Sobs)**

**Mic: Raleigh you need to help me out with this?**

**Ral: okay.**

**Mic: Minnie won't stop crying and I need to ask her what's wrong? She doesn't respond she keeps crying.**

**Ral: It worked for Taryn and Minnie went to talk to her.**

**Mic: What is really wrong why are you being really twitchy?**

**Ral: Jafar told Taryn and Ava to help out by saying that they always wanted to lead a club so that's all they did it for.**

**Mic: I'm going to get my hands on his big fat neck!**

**(Mickey and Raleigh went to talk to Minnie)**

**Mic: Okay Min, tell me…. (Raleigh elbows him) us what's wrong and don't lie cause I already know**

**Min: You know?**

**Ral: Sorry he got on to me!**

**Min: Jafar was punching me in the stomach and he can I talk to you alone Mickey?**

**Mic: Sure that's all Raleigh, thanks.**

**Ral: Yep**

**Min: I'm wearing my robe because he took my clothing and gave it out so all I have is nothing.**

**Mic: WHAT wait what about you re work clothes?**

**Min: That too.**

**Mic: You can have one of my extras.**

**Min: Are you sure about that Mickey I mean I'm fine with it but it's just that people might laugh at me.**

**Mic: (goes gets his extra clothes.) here you go.**

**Min: Thank you so much Mickey (gives him a kiss on the nose and he blushes.)**

**(Minnie goes and puts on his extra clothes and she still has her bow)**

**Mic: Wow you look like me! Wait I just got a really good idea.**

**Min: What is it Mickey?**

**Mic: How about we trade places I stay back and I'll be you and then you go and fight Jafar and be me!**

**Min: I like it! ****I think you are missing something?**

**Mic: Oh you're bow and I need makeup on so that's it**

**Min: Okay so here's the bow.**

**Mic: Now how about your look**

**Min: That's why I always have a traveling Makeup case so who knows when and where I need it.**

**Mic: Perfect and you need to wash your's off.**

**(Minnie washes her make up off)**

**Min: Now Mickey you can get Raleigh**

**Mic: Raleigh come here!**

**Ral: What is it wait which one is which?**

**Min: I'm Minnie**

**Mic: (with Minnie's bow) I'm Mickey.**

**Ral: You got a plan?**

**Min: Yep I'll be Mickey and fight Jafar and then, Mickey will be me!**

**Ral: I like it!**

**Mic: Hey Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Pluto, Max come here right away! (Mickey gave Minnie's bow back.)**

**Max: What's the situation Mickey?**

**Dai: Is there a fire?**

**Don: Are you retiring?**

**Hue: Is Minnie Pregnant?**

**Plu: Ruff Ruff! Belly rub?**

**Mic: No, Absolutely No, and no, and sure.**

**Max: Then why did you call us then?**

**Mic: Minnie had a really good idea.**

**Min: Okay so Mickey and I will be in each others place so Mickey will be me and I'll be him fighting Jafar and Taryn. But guess who's behind me?**

**Max: Ava?**

**Ava: Yep.**

**Mic: How did you escape?**

**Ava: I just sneaked out and then I know how their controlling Taryn?**

**All: How?**

**Ava: They gave her a new outfit and with the outfit was a necklace.**

**Min: If we can get in their and distract Jafar somehow and I get Taryn in the dressing room and tell her that I'm her real master, but my idea is stupid (she runs away and cries some more.)**

**Mic: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MINNIE DONALD?**

**Don: All I said to her was her idea wasn't stupid it was dumb.**

**Mic: I'm going to comfort Minnie I'll be right back.**

**Min: Everyone hates me (starts crying more)**

**Mic: No dont think that at all. I love you and your going to be a really good wife to me.**

**Min: You really think so?**

**Mic: Cross my heart and promise and if I break that promise I have to do whatever you say…. And I ….. Don't argue at all.**

**Min: DEAL ****J **

**Nar: They shake hands on it. But Mickey breaks his promise.**

**Min: I want you to do whatever I say for 3 months.**

**Mic: (Kind of gloopy) Okay**

**Tar: Today is my last show until two weeks from now so bye!**

**(Its Monday and Mickey, Minnie, and Ava were waiting for Raleigh to call about how Taryn did and its been a week since Minnie defeated Jafar and Raleigh dropped off Ava at Mickey and Minnie's house so Raleigh can have a break from Ava.)**

**Ava: The phone can I get it PLEASE?**

**Mic: Hmmmmm...**

**Ava: (starts to cry and Minnie comforts her cause Mickey was just teasing with her)**

**Min: Come on Mickey let her answer it.**

**Mic: Fine go on ahead.**

**Ava: Hi Daddy I miss you**

**Ral: Me too do you want to know how mommy did?**

**Ava: Yes!**

**Ral: Why don't you put the phone on speaker so Mickey and Minnie can hear it too.**

**Ava: Okie Dokie Dakie!**

**Ral: Who taught you that?**

**Ava: Mickey and Max**

**Ral: That's cute.**

**(Ava puts the phone on speaker so Mickey and Minnie could hear it too.)**

**Ral: Taryn is out of surgery and she is doing fine she actually is recovering really well and (to Taryn) do you want to say hi to Mickey, Minnie, and our daughter?**

**Tar: Hi Mickey, Hi Minnie, Hi Avie! **

**Mic, Min, and Ava: Hi Taryn...Mommy!**


	2. The confrence

**Chpt 2**

**Sorry for the late update. I had to get a shot that prevents cervical cancer and I had to get surgery on my left foot. So read and review it. Also no bad reviews tell me what I need to work on. I don't own Disney and if anyone would like to be in my story just PM me**

**Tar: So Donald is there anything you would like to say to Minnie?**

**(Donald had a big gulp in his throat and he wanted to get it over with)**

**Don: Minnie, I'm sorry for saying that you're idea was stupid, I just felt that if I had an idea all of you wouldn't agree on mine.**

**Min: Its okay apology accepted.**

**Mic: What's wrong Minnie and are those more bills I thought we just paid those?**

**Min: Now Mickey do you need to take a break to have a little talk with me in our dressing room?**

**Mic: Yes…. And our dressing room?**

**Min: Did I tell you Ava is going to help us out while Taryn is getting her arm refixed!**

**Mic: Okay.**

**Tar: Today is my last show until two weeks from now so bye!**

**(Its Monday and Mickey, Minnie, and Ava were waiting for Raleigh to call about how Taryn did and its been a week since Minnie defeated Jafar and Raleigh dropped off Ava at Mickey and Minnie's house so Raleigh can have a break from Ava.)**

**Ava: The phone can I get it PLEASE?**

**Mic: Hmmmmm...**

**Ava: (starts to cry and Minnie comforts her cause Mickey was just teasing with her)**

**Min: Come on Mickey let her answer it.**

**Mic: Fine go on ahead.**

**Ava: Hi Daddy I miss you**

**Ral: Me too do you want to know how mommy did?**

**Ava: Yes!**

**Ral: Why don't you put the phone on speaker so Mickey and Minnie can hear it too.**

**Ava: Okie Dokie Dakie!**

**Ral: Who taught you that?**

**Ava: Mickey and Max**

**Ral: That's cute.**

**(Ava puts the phone on speaker so Mickey and Minnie could hear it too.)**

**Ral: Taryn is out of surgery and she is doing fine she actually is recovering really well and (to Taryn) do you want to say hi to Mickey, Minnie, and our daughter?**

**Tar: Hi Mickey, Hi Minnie, Hi Avie! **

**Mic, Min, and Ava: Hi Taryn...Mommy!**


End file.
